


Bandana

by somethingscarlet13



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Gags, Kissing, M/M, Rimming, i called Maxie Max in this because I don't like the name Maxie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 01:11:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11818068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingscarlet13/pseuds/somethingscarlet13
Summary: After a week of being away, Archie comes home to find Max using something of his





	Bandana

Usually Max never shut up. 

It was one of Archie's favorite things about him, how the redhead would beg and whine and shout as Archie had his way with him. 

But this was a punishment, as much so for him as it was for the Team Magma leader. 

It was Max's fault for using his bandana as something to get off to, and it was Archie's fault for leaving Max for a full week. 

Yes, the bandana was his favorite, but the thing Archie lived for was intimate times with Max. He loved everything about him all the way from his glasses to how his entire body was covered in freckles. 

The sight he had found when finally returning home had been so amazing he almost jumped in then and there. 

Almost.

Archie had come home to Max, his Max, naked from the waist down and holding his Team Aqua bandana to his nose as he stroked himself slowly with stuttering breath. 

It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. His Max, ooh-ing and ahh-ing as he pressed the little blue article of clothing into his face, his slender fingers working at himself as an ever quickening pace. The closer Max got the less sounds he made and the more he starting talking instead. It was all sweet nothings, but Archie caught his name being said quite a few times amongst all the nearly incoherent babble. 

He had let Max finish before stepping forwards out of the shadows. "Hope you had fun with that," he had said, and Max jumped nearly a full foot in the air as he sat up, the bandana flying to the other side of the room.

"Care to tell me what exactly you were doing with my bandana?"

The red rose in Max's cheeks as he replied, ".......it smelled like you......."

Archie strode over to where the bandana had landed, picked it up, and then strode towards the bed, pushing Max back down onto it. "Well you better hope it tastes like me too." And with that he shoved it into Max's mouth. 

He was already hard from watching Max when he had first arrived, and in case Max thought that he really was angry, Archie slowing stripped off Max's red sweater, kissing every freckle his eyes landed on as he did so.

"Maybe I should leave more often," he said softly as he discarded the sweater onto the floor. "If it means I start coming home to you looking as beautiful as that."

Archie pinned Max's hands over his head by his wrists with one hand and began stroking Max's inner thigh with the other. 

"You drive me crazy, do you know that?" His voice was still low, a deep rumble. "Fuck Max, every time I look at you I fall in love all over again."

The hand stroking Max's inner thigh moved down so he was gently pushing against Max's hole with two fingertips.

"You're already so damn amazing, but then I see you pulling a stunt like that one and I don't know wether to punish you or ravage you."

Max said something into the bandana, his hips bucking, and Archie grinned and buried his face into Max's neck to bite at it. 

"So I'm going to do both," Archie continued in between sucking at the freckled neck before him. "First I'm going to take you apart, which won't be hard because I know exactly how to touch you, and then I'm going to fuck you exactly how you like it." 

And with that, he pushed the two fingers that been teasing Max's entrance all the way inside.

Max gave a shout into the bandana that turned into a heavy moan as Archie began moving his fingers in and out. 

Max began to move in time with Archie's fingers after a while, panting hard into his makeshift gag, a muffled sob breaking free as Archie began scissoring his fingers. 

"You like that?," Archie asked, not needing an answer. "I know you do. I know you do, now just hold on. It's going to get better."

In his head Max was wondering how it could possibly get any better and he was answered when he felt Archie's tongue replace his fingers. 

To say the Team Aqua leader had a silver tongue would be an understatement. Archie had a gold tongue, one that found every sweet spot to hit in seconds, and Max's toes curled as he did all he could not to come right then and there. A task that got even more difficult as Archie removed the hand that was pinning Max's arms above his head to get a better grip on Max's hips as he shoved his tongue deeper into Max's hole. 

As much as Max loved receiving oral, Archie loved giving it. He loved how Max tasted, loved how Max's body responded by grinding himself further onto Archie's face, loved how Max's legs wrapped around his head in a vice grip, the sound of blood pumping becoming the only thing he could hear. 

That would have been it, he would have come right then, tongue penetrating as much of Max as it could reach, if at that moment Max hadn't reached down, tore the bandana from his mouth, and demanded, "Fuck me Archie! Fuck me! I need you, please!"

Archie removed his head from between Max's thighs and grinned widely. The next moments were spent finding and using the lube, and then Archie was sliding into Max with a hiss. Damn, he had nearly forgotten how perfectly amazing Max felt around him. He began moving instantly, going so fast and so hard the headboard began to bang against the wall in time with his thrusts. 

Then began his favorite part of having sex with Max: the redhead's talking. 

"Oh god Archie yes please yes just like that oh god oh fuck oh fuck Archie don't stop I need you I want you you feel so good Archie so damn good so fucking amazing oh Archie oh god Archie Archie Archie........." 

And on it went, mindless babble about how good Archie felt and how if he were to stop Max would never forgive him mixed with a good pile of swear words. Archie had learned long ago that when Max got like this there was no use in replying for he wouldn't answer he was so stuck in his own feeling of bliss. Not that Archie minded. He loved listening to Max's panted rambling during sex. It was his number one turn on. 

Archie was getting close, the heat in his abdomen was growing, and with a particularly good thrust he knew he was through. His orgasm took him as he leaned down and kissed Max hard, feeling Max finish as well, the other mans come splashing onto both their abdomens. 

Archie lowered himself down so he was laying next to Max, and the Team Magma leader cuddled up into his chest. "I missed you," he heard Max say quietly.

Archie smiled down at Max and kissed the top of his head. "I missed you too Maxie."


End file.
